player two has entered the game
by cappuchoni
Summary: Cheryl has a crush on the pink haired girl working at the video game store next to her work. There's one problem standing in her way: she has no idea how to ask her out on a date.


"I'm going to do it. I'm just going to go over there and ask her out. It will be fine," Cheryl said aloud in an attempt to convince herself more than her coworker and friend.

For the last six weeks, Cheryl had been looking forward to Fridays. That was the day she had the same shift as the beautiful pink haired girl working at the game store next to the tuxedo rental boutique she was employed. The redhead would flirt casually with her whenever their pasts crossed. She was completely smitten.

All Cheryl wanted was for the girl to ask her out. Her advances weren't _that_ subtle. She had always been an expert in getting people to do what she wanted, but the other girl alluded her. Somehow that made her want her even more. Not to mention, she was gorgeous.

"Cheryl," Kevin pulled her out of her thoughts, "you said you were going five minutes ago, but you haven't moved."

"Just… preparing myself."

He observed her quizzically and smiled. "Like she's going to say no. I've known you for three years. You could sell ice to an eskimo. Now get over there and just sell yourself instead."

"You did _not_ just suggest I sell myself."

"God, not like _that_," he defended. "I mean give that girl your winning smile and get that date. You can do this."

"I can do this. Okay, here I go." She pursed her lips and nodded. Determination was evident across her ivory face. Cheryl walked out of Pop's Formal Wear and rounded the corner.

She stood outside Southside Spawn, the local video game store, and peered around, not wanting to step foot inside if she wasn't working. Her lips instantly curled upwards into a smile upon seeing the girl walk out of the back room.

"I can do this," Cheryl reminded herself as she walked inside the store. She made a beeline for the girl before veering off course at the last second, pretending she was there to shop.

"Oh hey, Cheryl."

The redhead couldn't help but smile. She turned to look at the girl, taking in her bright pink hair cascading over her shoulders from under the black beanie sitting on top of her head.

"Hi, Toni," Cheryl blushed. "H-how are you?"

"Better now that you're here," Toni said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," the pinkette confirmed. "We've been dead all day. I can only alphabetize so much until I go crazy."

"Right," Cheryl responded, feeling deflated. For a moment, she believed Toni had been excited _because_ of her, not simply just because there was another human to interact with. "We've been slow as well."

"I can see that if you have time to shop on the clock," Toni laughed. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I do that too. I just do it in my own store."

"I don't have much of a need for tuxedos," the redhead scoffed.

"True," the shorter girl said. "You seem like the dresses type."

"Right you are," Cheryl smiled.

"Surprised to find out you're a gamer though," Toni commented, causing Cheryl to raise her eyebrows in response.

"Oh, very much so," she grabbed the most convenient case on the rack in front of her. "I play every day. Can't get enough gamer time. That's me…"

"Good choice," Toni nodded towards the game in Cheryl's hand.

Cheryl smiled, struggling to think of a way to save herself from the situation. Nothing was going according to plan. She felt completely useless. "Th-thanks. Just what I came in looking for."

"Perfect," the pink haired girl exclaimed. "I can go get you ringed up if you're ready."

"Lead the way," Cheryl replied. She followed behind Toni with a metaphorical tail between her legs, inwardly kicking herself for failing her mission. But, Cheryl realized, she had been doomed before she even stepped foot in the door.

* * *

"So, did you do it?"

"No," Cheryl huffed in annoyance. "I chickened out at the last minute. Why is she so intimidating?"

"_The_ Cheryl Blossom is intimidated by someone? Damn, you must have it bad for this girl."

She walked over to the register and exasperatedly threw her arms onto the counter, laying her head on top of them.

Kevin noticed the bag in her hands and asked, "What's that then?"

Cheryl groaned into her forearms. "Evidence of my extraordinary failure." She stood back up and handed him the bag.

"God Eater 3," the boy said as he pulled the game from the bag and examined it. "You have a PS4?"

"No," she whined.

"Do you even _play_ video games?"

Cheryl sighed, "No…"

"But you spent $60 on one?" Kevin looked at her, confusion across his face.

"And a $15 store membership," she mumbled quietly.

"You're kidding me, Cher. Why would you do that?"

"Because _she_ sells them. Oh, _God_, I'm hopeless."

He laughed, "So what are you going to do now?"

"Go back next week and try again?"

* * *

**One Week Later:**

"Well?"

"I am the proud owner of Far Cry New Dawn," she huffed, tossing him the plastic bag.

"Again?" He burst out laughing. "So… you're up to what $135 plus tax?"

"Shut up," she scoffed as she pushed past him into the back room.

* * *

**Week 3:**

"So what's the problem?" Veronica asked looking between the two of them. She was visiting her friends during her break. The raven haired girl worked as an assistant manager at La Bonne Nuit, the lingerie store at the opposite end of the mall.

Kevin smirked, "Someone is having just a little trouble asking her crush out on a date."

"Why would you have trouble with that? You go on dates _all_ the time," the raven haired girl reminded her. "I mean I know you haven't been with anyone new since Heather, but it's not like you don't have experience with dating, Cher."

"I… the thing is…" she struggled to get the words out. "I've never asked anyone out before."

"You're kidding!" Kevin explained, clearly dumbfounded.

Cheryl glared at him. "No, I'm not. Why would I kid about that?"

"How have you _never_ asked anyone out before?" Veronica pressed.

"I've always been the one who was asked," the redhead shrugged, growing more annoyed by the second.

"Oh my God, girl. Break the gender stereotype already, and go ask her out! You're both girls so _someone_ needs to take the plunge," Veronica urged.

"I know how it works, V. Thanks," she said sarcastically. Cheryl clenched her jaw in hopes to regain some composure before continuing, trying her hardest not to explode on her friends. "I think I've broken plenty of them. I just never thought I'd need to tackle this one. How am I in my twenties and I've _never_ had to worry about this? Why can't _she_ just ask _me_ out? Would make everything a lot easier!"

"Hopeless, just like I told you," Kevin joked, turning his focus on Veronica who was staring at Cheryl with wide eyes.

"Girl. Get your ass next door, and ask her out before I do."

"Ugh, fine!" Cheryl huffed and walked out of the store.

"Ten bucks says she doesn't go through with it."

Veronica let out a small laugh and rolled her eyes. "You're on, Kev. My girl has this."

Fifteen minutes later Cheryl stomped back into the store, once again holding a small plastic bag.

"So which game she sell you this time?" Kevin asked with a knowing grin.

The redhead muttered, "I hate you both," as she slammed the bag into his chest, not bothering to stop as she walked past them into the back room and out of sight.

"Pay up, Lodge."

"You really are terrible," Veronica replied as she pulled out her phone, opened an app, and digitally sent him his winnings.

* * *

**Week 4:**

Toni was already helping another customer when Cheryl arrived at the store the next week. The redhead veered to the left, the opposite side of the store as usual, where Toni was currently trying to make a sale.

Cheryl stared at the wall in front of her, trying to psych herself up for the conversation she knew was coming, the failure she was sure was coming.

_Just ask her. When she walks over just ask her._

"Hey, Cheryl," Toni greeted happily. "What brings you in today?"

"I… I wanted to ask you," she started nervously. The panic set in quickly, and the taller girl grabbed the closest thing she could, a copy of Yoshi's Crafted World for the Nintendo Switch. "I wanted to ask you what you thought of… this," Cheryl held up the game.

Toni's brow furrowed, "I didn't know you had a Switch. You only look at PS4 stuff."

"J-just got it," Cheryl lied. "It was a gift from my brother."

"Awesome," the shorter girl exclaimed. "You'll love it. It's a great system, and that is a great game."

"P-perfect. I'll… I guess I'll take it."

"You've got to be amassing quiet a collection," Toni said as she led the taller girl to the register. "You're buying a new game every week. How do you find the time to play with a full time job and school?"

"You'd be surprised with how much time I spend gaming," Cheryl said with a nervous laughter as she pulled her credit card out of her pocket.

* * *

**Week 5:**

Cheryl stomped back into Pop's in a fury. She threw the bag on the counter next to Kevin, who was talking to Veronica. The redhead went to hide in the staff room until she was able to calm down, as she did every week after her failures.

"Hey," she heard a familiar voice from the store floor, "is Cheryl around? She forgot this."

"She'll be just out," Veronica's voice responded.

Cheryl all but ran out of the room. She struggled to catch her breath as she tried to find her composure. "Hi, Toni."

"Hey! You only grabbed one of your games," the pinkette explained.

"You bought _two_?" Kevin asked in disbelief.

She shot the boy a death glare, threatening him to say another word in Toni's presence. Cheryl turned back to her crush, "Apologies, Toni. I don't know where my head was."

"I have an idea," Veronica said under her breath.

"What?" Toni asked, not having hearing what the raven haired girl said.

"Nothing," she smiled in response. "You are _really_ pretty."

"Wow," the pinkette blushed. "Thanks. Hey… I have to get back to work. See you next week, Cheryl?"

"Of course," Cheryl nodded eagerly. "See you next week." Once Toni had rounded the corner to return to her own store, the redhead rounded on her friends. "I could _kill_ the two of you."

"Girl, you have _taste_," Veronica said. "Too bad I'm taken."

"Veronica!"

Before Cheryl could murder their friend, Kevin spoke up, "So why did you buy two this week? You're breaking your pattern."

"Well I grabbed _this_ one," she pulled Life Is Strange 2 out of the bag on the counter, "but Toni recommended I get a game for my new system, and I couldn't say no to her."

"New system?" he asked.

"She may be under the assumption Jason bought me something called a Switch."

"Oh, girl," Veronica laughed, "you are in trouble."

Cheryl looked towards the entrance longingly, "You have no idea, V."

* * *

**Week 6:**

"Toni, do you," Cheryl started, talking to the wall of games. "Ugh, this is hopeless." She ran her hand through her red hair and sighed.

"Hey, Cheryl!" Toni greated. "I was waiting for you."

"You were?"

"Yeah," the shorter girl held up her hand. In her grasp was, no surprise, a game case. "I wanted to ask if you liked Yoshi's Crafted World; because, if you did, you should give this one a try."

"I loved it," the redhead claimed. "Already finished it."

"Seriously don't know how you find the time," Toni laughed. "You have to teach me your ways."

* * *

**Week 7:**

Cheryl's wallet received a short reprieve the following week. Toni had the week off, for what the redhead didn't know. She had stood outside of Southside Spawn for almost the entirety of her fifteen minute break, watching three employees who were _not_ Toni making appearances from the store room.

After the one with the worn beanie came out to ask if she needed something, Cheryl left in a huff. She went back in to Pop's with an annoyed scowl.

* * *

**Week 8:**

"You know," Sweet Pea said as he came over and leaned against the support beam, "we have more employees than Tiny here."

"I'm aware," Cheryl responded, "but I prefer the best."

He smirked, "Well then, you should have been coming to me all this time."

"Shut it, Sweets," Toni hissed.

"You could at least share the commissions if Red here is only going to talk to you!"

The pinkette laughed, "Don't be jealous."

"Excuse me?" Sweet Pea asked, mock insulted. "I do not get jealous. I am a very secure individual."

Toni shook her head, "Sure you are, dude."

Cheryl continued to stand beside them awkwardly, a copy of the new Ghost Recon in her clutches. She had completely given up on asking Toni out this week. The second the boy had approached them, she grabbed the game as a cover, just in case.

"Excuse me," the redhead interjected. "I must be getting back to work."

"Of course, Cheryl," Toni smiled. "Sorry about him."

"I thought you handled yourself quite exemplary."

The boy followed behind them to the register, "Ah, I see what's happening."

"And what would that be, Sweets? A sale?" Toni asked. "Oh right, you don't see many of those."

"Nah," he winked at Cheryl who felt as though she was going to pass out. "I'm thinkin' 'bout how I wish I had a girl to come in and flirt with me every week."

Toni turned around, staring him down despite being many inches shorter than the boy. "Can you say misogynistic? Better yet, can you spell it?"

"Woah, Tiny," he urged. "No harm. I wouldn't dare try to steal this customer away from you." He laughed to himself as he left them on the floor alone, vanishing behind the staff door to the backroom.

"I am so sorry," Toni apologized again.

Cheryl nodded awkwardly, not being able to find the words to respond. She silently paid for her game, replying to Toni with nods and smiles, before going back to her own store, deflated as always.

* * *

**Week 9:**

Cheryl looked around the corner to ensure it was only Toni working this time. She didn't want another run in with one of her coworkers. When she saw no one besides the pink haired girl, Cheryl walked into the store.

Toni's face lit up the second she saw her, "Well, if it isn't my favorite customer."

A bright blush flooded Cheryl's face. She walked up to the counter, not bothering to walk over to the games. Toni had called to her the second she walked in. She said she was her favorite.

Today was the day.

"I've got something to show you," the pinkette grinned.

Cheryl leaned against the counter Toni was standing behind, "I'm all ears."

Toni pulled out a thin black binder and opened it up, "This is our pre-order binder. All the upcoming game releases are listed here, organized by console and date. I just printed the updated lists out. See paper's still warm."

She leaned over and slid the binder closer to Cheryl, moving it into a position where they could both read comfortably. As she got closer, only a few inches away, Cheryl caught a whiff of her perfume. It smelled of jasmine and sandalwood. The second the scent invaded her senses, the redhead knew she was a goner. Perhaps it wasn't something she'd have chosen for herself, but on Toni, it was divine.

"I really think you should get this one," Toni pointed.

"Mmhmm," Cheryl responded mindlessly.

The shorter girl didn't notice Cheryl's disinterest, "And if you like zombies, Call of Duty has these really cool zombie levels. Have you played those?"

"Yeah."

"A new one just came out too! No zombies, but it looks amazing. You want me to grab you a copy?"

"Sounds lovely," she responded, a dreamy sound coating her words. "Wait, what?"

Toni grinned widely, "Did you want to preorder Zombie Army too?" Toni asked.

"Uh… yes, of course," Cheryl nodded, inwardly scolding herself. She had a perfect opportunity and she let something as trivial as perfume derail her.

_Better luck next week, Blossom._

* * *

**Week 10:**

"Don't even start," Cheryl hissed the moment she walked back into Pop's.

Kevin laughed, "Wasn't gonna."

The redhead tossed her plastic shopping bag on the counter before perching herself on one of the stools and crossing her arms over her chest in frustration. "It shouldn't be this hard."

"The more important the person, the scarier it is," Kevin said as he took the seat beside her. "Why do you think I haven't asked Fangs out yet?"

She grimaced, "What kind of name is that?"

"A nickname," the boy laughed. "You know him, by the way."

"Who?"

"Fangs," Kevin clarified. "He works next door with Toni."

"So, why haven't you asked out this Fangs yet?" Cheryl inquired.

He shrugged, "Don't want to look as pathetic as you."

"Oh, _thanks_, Kev," she scoffed. "But… you're right. I just want her to like me."

"Who says she doesn't?"

"She hasn't asked me out," Cheryl said, as though the answer were obvious. "If she liked me, wouldn't she have done that already?"

"Who knows," Kevin stood up with a shrug, "maybe she's thinking the same about you."

* * *

**Week 11:**

Ten games. Cheryl owned ten games.

And a store membership to Southside Spawn.

And she had a game on Pre-order.

She was hopeless.

Toni's shift was starting, and Cheryl prepared herself for yet another failure. For months, the redhead had been failing, and she didn't see how this day would be any different.

She walked out of the stock room to find Kevin, Veronica, Veronica's boyfriend Archie, Fangs, and even her brother, Jason, standing next to the counter waiting for her. "What are you all doing here?"

"Your work friends clued me in on everything that's been going on," Jason said with a smile. "Question is, why didn't you?"

"Thanks, Veronica," Cheryl glared.

Jason took a step forward, throwing a hand on his sister's shoulder, "I know you're only working for the experience, sis, but come _on_. Go ask that girl out, and stop throwing your money away."

"Very helpful, JJ," the redheaded girl scowled. "You're all here to, what, mock me?"

"Moral support," Veronica clarified. "We are here to show you we believe you can actually go through with this."

"She's right, Cheryl," Archie said. "I know we've only hung out a handful of times, but you're the most confidant of any of us. You've got this. Believe in yourself."

Kevin walked over to Fangs, "If I managed to ask this one out, you can handle Toni."

"Tiny isn't that scary, I swear," Fangs said with a laugh as he took Kevin's hand in his own.

"Fine!" Cheryl huffed. "Stick around so you can all witness my inevitable failure!" She pushed passed them towards the door.

"Wait a second," Veronica called out, causing Cheryl to stop in her tracks. She ran up to the redhead, "Give it here."

Cheryl looked at the girl perplexed. "Give you what exactly?"

"Your money. Do you keep a credit card on you at work? Whatever it is, hand it over," she insisted.

"What? Why?"

"So you won't have an excuse to get out of asking that girl out. Now give," Veronica said as she held out her hand.

"Oh my God, you're serious." Upon receiving no verbal response, Cheryl pulled out her credit card and ID from her pocket before dropping them into Veronica's waiting palm.

"See? That wasn't so hard. Now, go, get your girl."

* * *

Toni looked up to see Cheryl walking into the store. Instantly her face lit up with a smile. "Back already? You're accumulating quite the collection."

"Actually," the redhead said before biting down on her lower lip nervously. "I… um… I wanted to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat… you know, with me?"

"Yeah. Just let me tell Fangs I'm taking my break. We can hit the food court."

"No," Cheryl stopped her. "I mean go _out_ to eat with me. Like dinner? Tomorrow night?"

Toni blinked back her surprise, "Really? So… like a date?"

"Yes," the redhead affirmed. "Will you do me the pleasure of accompanying me on a date?"

"Name the time and place."

"Pick me up from my place at 6?"

The pink haired girl took a step closer, reached around to Cheryl's backside, and pulled her cell out of her pocket. The action caused the taller girl's breath to hitch.

"Thumbprint?"

Cheryl swallowed the lump in her throat and extended her hand to unlock the phone.

Toni used her thumb to swipe before typing something into the phone. She handed it back to Cheryl with a smirk, "Text me later, Bombshell."

* * *

**The Date:**

Much to Cheryl's chagrin, all Toni wanted to discuss was video games. They were at a nice restaurant, the redhead had dressed to the nines, and her date wanted to focus on the one thing Cheryl wanted desperately to avoid.

"So what's your favorite game?" Toni asked the second the waiter left with their menus.

Cheryl had ordered the vegan Cobb salad, and the pinkette had selected a medium rare steak. It was another reminder of how different they were, not that food choices had any bearing on compatibility. Toni's incessant need to talk about video games was far more concerning to Cheryl than her love of meat.

"Oh, you know me," Cheryl brushed off the question. "I love them all."

"Okay," the shorter girl laughed. "Favorite genre then? Come on, you have to have a favorite _kind_ of game."

"How about we talk about something _other_ than games," Cheryl suggested. "That's all we ever talk about. I want to get to know _you_, TT."

"TT?"

"The initial of your last name is on your nametag at work. Is that… is that not okay?"

"It's great… just… no one has ever called me that before," Toni covered. If she was asked, she'd admit she liked the nickname. Even more so that it came from Cheryl.

"I don't need to use it if you'd prefer," Cheryl said, not wanting to offend her date.

"It's nice, really," the pink haired girl reiterated.

Cheryl smiled, "Perfect. I'm really happy we are doing this."

"Me too," Toni agreed. "If I'm being honest, I've been wanting to for a while."

"You have?"

"Are you kidding? I've been wanting to ask you out for weeks," she laughed.

"Why didn't you?"

Toni shrugged, "I got too distracted talking about games, I guess. Every time I was about to your break was over and you had to rush out. Kept missing my chance. I'm really happy you asked me out for tonight, even if I was a little oblivious that's what you were doing."

"Well then," Cheryl blushed. "We are here now."

"That we are," Toni nodded, her lips pursed to control her smile. "Can't believe I'm on a date with the _hottest_ gamer I've ever seen." Cheryl's eyes grew wide, causing Toni to add, "Right, no gaming talk. Shit, sorry."

"Quite alright," the redhead assured, inwardly thanking Toni for veering away from the topic on her own. "Why don't we just get to know each other better?"

"Whatever you want."

"Have you always lived in the area?" Cheryl inquired.

The waiter returned with a platter of bread, olive oil, and pads of butter.

Toni shook her head as she smeared some butter on a piece of bread, "Moved here for school."

"What are you studying?" Cheryl grabbed a piece of bread from the basket as well, dipping hers in the saucer of olive oil.

"Photography and minoring in game design," the pinkette said proudly. "The game thing is just for fun. I have this class where all we do is play games and then talk about them."

"Photography sounds interesting," Cheryl responded, ignoring the other aspect of Toni's answer.

Toni nodded, "It's great. I can capture the world around me as I see it. Sometimes it's beautiful, other times not so much. I didn't have the um… best upbringing."

"Oh?" the redhead asked.

"Wrong side of the tracks kind of thing," Toni responded. "That's why I love games so much. I can be whoever I want there. I can be rich, I can be a sorcerer, I can take on hordes of zombies. I'm not stuck living in a trailer. Yeah know? But, hey, I got out, and I'm doing great now. Even if I have to work three jobs."

"I didn't know you worked three jobs," the redhead commented. "Is that why I only ever see you on Fridays?"

"Yup," Toni confirmed. "Monday through Thursday I have school during the day, but then I bartend at night at this place called the Whyte Wrym. Fridays, Saturdays, and Sunday I work at Southside Spawn, and in my freetime, whenever I have any that is, I do freelance photo shoots."

"I'd love to see some of you work," Cheryl remarked, "if you feel comfortable showing me."

"I'll bring my portfolio with me next Friday," the shorter girl smiled widely, always keen to show off her work. "I have some on my Instagram too. My username is TopazPhotography."

"Consider me your newest follower," the redhead responded, pulling out her phone. "Wow, these are breathtaking, Toni."

"They're alright," she shrugged modestly.

Cheryl shook her head, "Nonsense, these are exquisite. I see you have some of your coworkers here too. Are you all friends outside of work?"

"Not so much with Jug, but Sweet Pea, Fangs, and I hang out quite a bit. They like to come bug me when I'm bartending. It's like they think they are going to get free drinks or something," Toni laughed.

"Hmm," Cheryl hummed. "Fangs seems okay, and I guess Jughead has never done anything to warrant my distaste, but that tall one."

"What?" Toni smirked, "You aren't upset about him teasing me a couple weeks ago, are you?"

"Teasing _you_? I had assumed he was teasing me."

"Wait… oh my God," realization shown visibly upon her face. "You really were coming in to flirt with me?"

Cheryl reached for her wine glass and avoided looking at Toni as pink rushed to her pale skin, "Perhaps I was."

"Wow," Toni breathed out, in awe of her own stupidity.

* * *

The rest of the evening went well. The two continued to converse until their food came and through their meal. After splitting a slice of cheesecake, it was time to leave, but neither girl wanted to say goodnight just yet.

Cheryl was the first to suggest continuing the festivities. She invited Toni back to her place, expecting a late night rendezvous. It wasn't that she slept around, she just knew what she wanted. However, her date had other ideas.

When they reached the redhead's apartment, Cheryl excused herself to freshen up. Toni made herself busy, looking around the impressive space. She spotted a wide screen tv on an entertainment center and excitedly ran over.

"Where are your consoles?"

"My what?" Cheryl called from the bathroom.

"I was thinking we could play that game you picked up last week? I've been dying to play it. Man, Sweets has been going on about it for days, but I haven't had the chance to get my own copy," Toni explained.

"Uh," Cheryl felt panic flow through her. Suddenly, inviting Toni back to her place seemed like the worst thing she could have done. "About that…"

The redhead ran back into the other room to see Toni on her hands and knees, searching the base of her entertainment center.

"Huh, I can't seem to find them. Do you keep them all in your bedroom?" Toni sat back on her knees and turned to the taller girl. "Hey, there they are," the pinkette's face lit up as she saw the games sitting on the bookshelf behind Cheryl. She got to her feet and ran over to the shelves, immediately pulling the stack of games off the wood and into her waiting hands.

"Toni, I should-"

Toni looked through the assortment, realizing every case was still in its factory seal. "Wait, none of these are open?"

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Cheryl explains, nervousness in her voice. She knew the next thing she said could ruin everything. "I don't actually play games."

"What?" the pinkette asked, her brow furrowed. "You buy a new one every week."

"I bought one every week because I was completely incapable of asking you out on a date," the taller girl admitted, her voice cracking. In all the weeks of buying games as a cover, Cheryl never considered the possibility that if they did end up going out Toni might want to _play_ them.

She had branded herself a gamer, and now she had to deal with the fall out.

"Wait, what?"

"I know it was stupid," Cheryl continued. "I wanted to impress you, and, well, I panicked."

Toni sat the games back on the bookshelf and walked over to the couch, where she had left her jacket. As she slid her arms into the leather sleeves, Cheryl realized the girl was getting ready to leave.

"Please, don't go," she pleaded. "I know it may seem like I led you on, but I promise, Toni, I was only trying to build up the courage to ask you out."

"Come on," Toni urged as she tossed Cheryl her own jacket, "and grab your games."

"What? You want me to come with you?" the redhead asked, slightly confused.

Toni laughed, "Of course, this _is_ a date. Right? I'm not just about to bail halfway through. Now put that thing on."

"Where are we going?"

"Back to my place," the shorter girl explained as if it was completely obvious. "Ya know, since I actually _have_ the systems to play those on. You, Miss Blossom, are about to get a lesson in gaming from yours truly."

"Toni, I don't know…"

"I promise it'll be fun. Don't you trust me?"

* * *

It was a short fifteen minute drive to Toni's apartment. The space was quite a bit smaller than Cheryl's but twice as homey. Toni took Cheryl's jacket and hung it up on the coat rack, along with her own, before excusing herself to the kitchen. Cheryl wondered around before ultimately settling on the couch, tapping her fingers on her thigh nervously, awaiting the other girl's return.

"Okay popcorn is in the microwave, but not sure what you'd like to drink." Toni appeared in the doorway, a 2 liter in one hand and wine bottle in the other, "My options are kind of limited… Wine or Dew? Pick your poison."

Cheryl smiled weakly, more nervous than she had been on the actual date, "Wine please."

"Coming right up," the pinkette grinned as she turned and retreated back into the kitchen.

Toni returned a few moments later with a filled wine glass in either hand and a bag of popcorn tucked under her arm. She sat down the glasses and opened the bag, placing it on the table as well. "I hope you like white."

"Well, I do typically lean towards a nice Cabernet Sauvignon, but I appreciate wines of all assortments," Cheryl answered as she took the glass sitting closest to her.

"So she _can_ be honest about what she likes," Toni joked, causing Cheryl to turn nearly as red as the wine she had mentioned.

"I am _so_ sorry, Toni."

"Hey," the pinkette interjected. "I was kidding. Okay? Part of going out with me is dealing with the occasional sarcastic comment. Plus, if I'm being honest, I think it was kind of adorable. Not to mention, you helped boost my sales for the last three months."

"I'm glad some good came out of my fraud," Cheryl said, her voice downcast. She hated feeling so embarrassed and ashamed.

"Cher," the nickname slipped out, "really, it was cute. I'm flattered."

Toni had called her _cute_. Cheryl struggled to contain the smile that threatened to take over her face.

"Now," the pinkette continued, "I believe we have some games to play." Toni took a piece of popcorn from the bag and tossed it in her mouth. "Where do you want to start?"

"I'm following your lead here, TT. I trust your judgment explicitly."

* * *

Cheryl cheered as her car zoomed past the finish line, taking first place. They had been playing for hours, and while she struggled to control the vehicle in the beginning, her skills had grown exponentially in the short time period. She _finally_ managed to come in first, after slowly climbing the leadership ladder. It was exhilarating. Cheryl wanted to play _again_.

She turned to Toni, wanting to share her victory with the girl who pushed her out of her comfort zone. Expecting to find an excited smile across the shorter girl's face, Cheryl was confused when she was greeted with Toni simply staring at her. "TT?"

Toni reached forward and pried the controller from Cheryl's hands, placing it on the coffee table next to their wine glasses. She turned back to the redhead and smiled.

"What are you doing?" Cheryl asked. "Aren't you excited? I _won_!"

Toni lifted her hand to brush a strand of stray, red hair behind Cheryl's ear, letting her fingers gently brush against Cheryl's jawline as she pulled away. "Congrats on the win," she rasped out. Slowly, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cheryl's lips.

The shorter girl started to pull away but was unable. Cheryl wrapped her manicured nails behind Toni's neck and pulled her closer once more, kissing her passionately, the way she dreamed of kissing her from the moment she saw her months ago.

The redhead broke contact several minutes later. "Maybe… maybe games aren't _so_ bad," she laughed breathlessly.

Toni blushed. "Glad I could convert you."

"That you have."

"Next time we're playing Modern Warfare," Toni said as though it were a factual statement.

Cheryl's eyes lit up. "There's going to be a next time?" she asked, her voice hopeful.

"Oh yeah, we have ten games to play through, and then I have to introduce you to _my_ collection. So, figured you're stuck with me for a while. You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all, TT. Not at all."


End file.
